


EWR Exit Left

by tdgal1



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anti Susan Williams, F/F, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1
Summary: Oliver is being stupid with Susan so the team decide to protect themselves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story about how much I do not like Susan Williams so please do not read if this offends you. I posted this on Tumblr but for my glorious readers who do not use tumblr, this is for you.

“Hey, long time no see. What are you doing down here?”

 

“Just some damage control. You have a minute?”

 

“Yeah, for you anything.  What’s up?”  
  


 

“Well, it’s, um, Susan Williams.  She’s suspecting that Oliver is the Green Arrow.”

 

“Why? I mean, other than the fact that he is but why?”

 

“I don’t know.  I mean, he says that she confronted him about it and he claims he put it to bed but she’s not just gonna drop this.”

 

“What are we going to do?”

 

“Hack into her computer and find out what is there and delete it?”

 

“Yeah, copy that.”

  
“I’m in.”

 

“That was fast.”

 

“Yeah, well her password is 1234 and here is a file named Oliver Queen on her desktop.”

 

“We have to delete it.”

 

“That won’t work.  She got these copies from someone and she will be able to get more.  Let me talk to Oliver and show him this file first, okay?  
  


“Okay but what if he does nothing?”

 

“Then we will.  Thea, we can’t let this woman take down Oliver plus the rest of us go if she does. I am sure Oliver will understand that.”

 

“I hope you are right.  I must get back.  Let me know how it goes.”

 

 

 

“I got your text.  What is going on?”  Oliver asks as he sees Felicity turn in her chair.  The tilt of her head, the gleam in her eyes and the look of disgust on her face does not give Oliver a good feeling.

 

“I found some information and I need you to see it,” Felicity tells him in a tight voice.

 

“You found something on Prometheus?”  Oliver inquires as he walks over to her computer station.  Seeing the shake of her head and the way her face scrunches up makes him start rubbing his fingers together.

 

“No, not Prometheus.  On Susan William.”

 

“Did you hack into her computer?” he asks in a cold voice with an incredulous expression on his face.

 

“Yes,” she tells him as she stands up to her full 5 ft. 5 inches and gets right back into his personal space, the personal space he has already invaded in a threatening way as he has the nerve to ask if she hacked into a now known enemy’s computer.

 

“What were you thinking?”

 

“I was thinking that you were about to become tonight’s news story with ALL of your secrets revealed.  You need to see what she has on her computer.”

 

“No, I trust her.  You need to stop.”

 

“I don’t trust her and have you thought about the rest of us? If she outs you, the rest of the dominos fall.  Dig just got out of prison and back with his family.  Dinah is back on the force and making a new life for herself.  Thea is trying to put her life back in order after many years of horror, lies, and secrets.  Quentin went to rehab and is doing a great job for the city.  Rene confided in us and now we are working on getting his daughter back.  Curtis lost his husband to be in your team.  There is more at stake than you, Oliver.”

 

“You just hate her because I am moving on now.”  Hitting his hand on her desk, he sees the hurt and disappointment in her face before she closes her eyes and puts her mask of indifference on.

 

“Think what you want, Oliver.  Her computer is filled with pictures of you in Russia, a picture of your Bratva tattoo, pictures of you with your green hood on and much more. Why is she doing an investigation on **_her boyfriend_**?” Felicity asked him as he boxed her into her space.

 

“She is a good reporter but she cares about me and won’t do anything to hurt me. Stay out of it, Felicity.”  With that, Oliver walks back to the elevator and leaves.

 

 

*****************

 

 

 

Felicity is wiping the digital trail for all members of team Arrow off the computer system.  She has called all the members of the team, except Oliver, to the lair. Dig arrived a short time ago and Felicity showed him what she found.

 

“We have to talk to Oliver.”  Felicity looks over at him sadly.

 

“Already did that.  Oliver told me to mind my own business and that he trusts her.  We had a heated discussion but he is not budging. I am not going to let this woman take everyone down.  I will do all I can to protect Oliver but in the end, he must make his own decisions but I want the team to decide what they want to do.  We can all be brought down because Oliver is thinking with his wrong head.”

 

“Felicity, you need to wipe clean all you can for at the team. We can discuss more strategy when they arrive but we need to keep everyone safe.  Can you dig into her background and see if you can find anything else?”

 

“Already on it.”  The team members slowly start arriving.  Thea is the last one to arrive and they all sit down.  Felicity shows them what she found on Susan Williams’ computer and tells them Oliver’s reaction.

 

“I was afraid of that.  Ollie is not thinking straight right now.”  Thea says as she looks at the evidence once again.

 

“Everyone can see she is up to something.  What is wrong with him?”  Quentin asks in an annoyed voice.   _He has tried to tell Oliver she is no good and so has Thea.  What is he doing with this woman when he had a real romance with Felicity?  Why isn’t he trying to fix that relationship which was good for him instead of being with this woman who was out to destroy him? Quentin did not understand Oliver Queen._

 

 

The team all agree that they cannot let Oliver take them all down with him.  Felicity found out that Susan has done this before.  Tracking down stories on major men who have been ousted by Susan Williams gives Felicity enough to check emails, texts, articles and other information on Susan’s computer.  Sure enough, Susan has done this several times before.  Felicity compiles all the evidence on a flash drive while the team plans a trip to see the other men Susan used.  They all agree they will work on getting enough evidence on Susan to take her down no matter what Oliver thinks.  Felicity also continues to wipe down the digital footprint for all of Team Arrow.  

 

 

*****************************

 

 

Oliver has been busy with the Mayor’s office but he knows something is going on with the team.  He has not seen Dig, Felicity or Rene in several days.  Rene asks for a few days off per Quentin.  When he asked Quentin, what was going on, he received a vague answer and then Quentin claimed he had a meeting.  Felicity has not been in the lair in three days and he has not heard from her by phone or text.  Dinah has been cool but cordial to him.  Thea has only talked Mayor business and hasn’t said anything else to him.  

 

“Thea, what is going on?”  Oliver finally corners Thea in her office.

 

Thea looks up at her brother and remarks, “Nothing is going on.  Same thing in this office.”

 

“I mean with Felicity and Dig.  Something is going on, Thea, and I want to know now.”  Oliver gives his sister a stern look which gains him an uplifted eyebrow.

 

“I have no idea what you are talking about, Ollie. Nothing is wrong with Felicity.  I am having dinner with her tonight and that is all.”

 

“Where has she been?  She has not been at the lair in three days and she is always there now. I haven’t seen Dig or Rene either.”

 

“Rene took a few days off for some reason.  I don’t keep up with him.  Dig is busy with Sara and Lyla.  Felicity is looking for a job.”

 

“Felicity is looking for a job?  When did that happen?  She hasn’t had a job for months.  She is still getting checks from PT even though she is no longer the CEO.”

 

“She mentioned she needs to get back to work.  She applied at Kord Industries and Google.”

 

“Kord Industries?  That is in Chicago.  Do they have an office in Starling?”  Oliver cannot believe this.   _Is Felicity thinking of moving away?_ _What the hell?  She stayed with him through everything.  Even after he screwed up so bad with the lie about William.  Now, she decided to leave?  What is going on?_

Looking at her brother with pity, Thea just shakes her head no.   _Ollie keeps making bad decisions and then not understanding the long range of the consequences.  She feels guilty for advising him to keep William a secret but he has made so many missteps with Felicity since then.  The last straw is the defense of the Dragon Lady.  The whole team is pretty fed up with him right now._

 

“I have to go, Ollie.  I am meeting Felicity at 6:30 and it is after 6.  Have a nice night.”  Thea gets up and grabs her coat as Oliver watches her with a serious look on his face.

 

“Why wasn’t I invited to this dinner?”

 

“Really, Ollie?  You haven’t had time for anyone but the Dragon Lady in months.  Now you feel left out?  Really?  Have fun with your mole.”  With that, she walks out of the room leaving a stunned Oliver standing there.

 

 

 

********************

 

 

After Thea and Felicity sit down at Mario’s for dinner, Thea tells Felicity about her conversation with Oliver.   The waiter comes over and they both place orders for wine.

 

“Felicity, he was going crazy.  I told him you were applying to Kord Industries and he almost came undone.  We can turn this around.”

 

“I don’t know Thea.  Oliver seems pretty invested into Susan Williams.  I am not going to wait around.  I went to his office to tell him I did not think Billy and I were real and he told me I should stay with Billy.  Then he started to date her.  That does not sound like someone who cares to me.”

 

The waiter brings their drinks and takes their orders.  Thea is bursting to continue the conversation but must wait until the waiter is gone.

 

“Felicity, he still loves you.  He thought you two were done.  If you show him you are willing, he will drop her in an instant. Believe me, I know Ollie.”  
  


 

“I don’t want to be hurt by him again, Thea. I am already a mess with the Havenrock, the shooting, the wheelchair and then the chip.  It has been a rough year or so and I don’t want to give Oliver another chance to reject me.  He already chose her over me when I showed him what was on her computer.”

 

Tears are forming in Felicity’s eyes and she is holding her wine glass so hard it might break so Thea decides to move on with dinner and leave this go.

 

 

 

Felicity is tired.  Thea means well and she loves her but Oliver has moved on and she needs to also.  Putting the key in the door, the first thing she sees are the boxes with her things in them. Felicity has decided she needs to move. Staying at the loft was a bad idea. Oliver can have it back now. Felicity is waiting to see what happens with Kord Industries but will move out of her either way.  She just kicked off her shoes and pulled the band out of her hair when there was a knock on the door.  Thea must have decided to come over and talk more.

The shock on Felicity’s face is apparent when she opens the door and sees Oliver.

 

“Oliver, I wasn’t expecting you.  Is something wrong?  Oh, is it Thea?  I just left her.”  Felicity feels panic when she thinks of anything happening to her friend who is now like her sister.

 

“No, Thea is fine.  I was hoping I could talk to you.  Do you have a few minutes?”  Oliver is rubbing his fingers together and his serious expression is on display.

 

“Um, yeah, of course, come in.”  Stepping aside she opens the door wider to let him in. Moving into the kitchen, she pours a glass of wine for herself and a scotch for Oliver.  Handing the glass to him, she moves over to the couch and sits down.

 

“Where have you been the last few days?  I haven’t seen you.”

 

“I’ve been busy.”  Oliver looks around and sees boxes.  He takes a hard look around and it looks like someone is moving.  

 

“Getting a roommate?”  At this point, that would be a better alternative to the obvious one.

 

“No, I am packing up.  You need someplace to live other than the lair.  You can move in here.”  Felicity takes a big gulp of her wine and then plays with her hair.

 

“You don’t need to move.  I am fine where I am at.  I don’t need much.”  Oliver looks at her and sees the dark circles under her eyes.  She looks like she has not slept in a week.

 

“Susan will become even more suspicious if you bring her to the lair, won’t she?”  Shrugging her shoulders, she gives him a knowing look.

 

“What?” Oliver looks at her trying to understand what the hell she is saying.

 

“You are sleeping with her so she will want to go to your place eventually.  You can bring her here and leave the lair alone.”  Felicity continues to pack up boxes and wrap the more delicate items in bubble wrap.

 

“You don’t need to move, Felicity.  I go to Susan’s place.  I will never bring her to the lair or here.”  Oliver watches Felicity meticulously pack items into a packing box.

 

“I applied to several jobs and most likely will get them so I will need to move anyway.” Oliver steps into her path as she is moving to the kitchen.

 

“Felicity, why are you doing this?” Felicity looks up at his surprised face and pushes past him.

 

“Really, Oliver?  Why am I doing this?  Why am I doing what?  Getting a job?  Moving on with my life?  Not sticking around waiting for your girlfriend to take down you and then the rest of the team?  Why am I doing that?”  Opening the cabinet, taking out a wine glass and slamming it down so hard it almost breaks, Felicity responds.

 

“You can trust Susan.  She will not do that.”  Oliver looks at her closed face and sighs.

 

“News flash.  I don’t trust her and neither does anyone else but you.  I will do all I can to protect you before I go but I am not letting you take down the rest of the team when you do go.  I can stop her and, I will if she tries to mess with any of my family.  My team. You can let her know that and she can take that to the bank.  Now, if you will excuse me, I still live here so if you will excuse me, I need to finish packing.  I have an interview with Kord, Google, Apple and Ferris Aircraft tomorrow and I need to make sure my Skype is all set.”  Felicity walks to the door and opens it suggestively.  Oliver walks over to the door and closes it.

 

“No, we are going to have an adult conversation. I am not leaving until we talk this out.”  With his hands across his chest and his back against the door, Oliver looks Felicity in the eye.

 

“Adult conversation?  That is rich coming from you.  We have all been talking to you about your girlfriend for months and you ignore us.  She has enough information on her computer to sink you and you tell both Thea and I to keep out of it.  She has been playing you for some time.  My God, Oliver, she met her information the night you went to her apartment.  I assume that was not for cookies and milk.” Felicity walks back into the kitchen and pours a big glass of wine.  She starts walking up the stairs of the loft.  She needs to get away from Oliver now.

 

“Fe-li-ci-ty. We are not done talking.”  Turning her head slightly and giving him a disgusted look, Felicity continues up the stairs.  Oliver races up the stairs and grabs her arm before she can reach the bedroom and lock him out.

 

“Oliver, I did not think you could do anything that would make me lose my belief in you.  I continued with you as your partner even after you lied to me about William.  I stayed with you when the rest of the team left and even helped you train new recruits. I stayed through Laurel, Helena, McKenna, Sara, Isabel and various other situations but I am so done.  I guess I can wish you a great life since you obviously found someone that means enough to you that you will risk everything for her. You believe in her and trust her enough to place your entire life in her hands.  I am sorry I was not that person for you but I am glad you found someone who is but I am not willing for my team to suffer for your girlfriend’s career. I am not willing to go to jail so your girlfriend to get a promotion.”  Oliver stops her from entering the room.  Felicity finally goes back downstairs, grabs her purse, puts on her coat and leaves. Oliver is too stunned for a few minutes that by the time he finally followed her, she was already in her car and pulling away.

 

************************

 

 

Oliver must go to City Hall so he cannot go back to the lair for several hours.  Susan called him but he did not take her call.  He needed to see the team and get this fixed right now.  Oliver sees the entire team gathered around the computer when he returns.  Okay, maybe Felicity feels better now that she got that off her chest.

 

“What’s going on?” Nobody turns to look at him as he enters and greets them.  Dig places his hand on Felicity’s shoulder and Rene starts rubbing her back _.  What the hell is going on here?_  Walking over to the group, he noticed they all circle around Felicity.  

 

“Felicity, what are you looking at?  Is there something new on the streets?”  The circle gets even smaller.  It feels like the team is protecting Felicity but from what?  Wait, not from him!

 

“I have wiped all of us off this computer and removed the last of the digital prints.  I remembered that I needed to go into SCPD archives and remove from there. Everything is clean.  Dig’s record is spotless.  Rene has been working at Star Labs, which he now does, and I have put in a petition for custody of his daughter, I found Roy for Thea and I have a file for Susan Williams on the desktop should you find yourself in need of it.”

 

“Wow, why?”  Oliver heard the words but the meaning is still fogging in his mind.  Beating Prometheus has taken its toll on him.  He has not slept in days and last night he tried to stay at Susan’s but she did not want him to sleep there.  

 

“Why do you think, Hoss?” Rene cuts right to the chase as he continues to rub his hand over Felicity.   _When did that start and why is he feeling up Felicity?_  

 

“Rene, I am in no mood.  I am tired and haven’t slept in a few days.  Can you give Felicity and I the room, please?”  Instead of them moving to leave, they surround her even more.

 

“No,” Dig tells him in a no-nonsense voice as he keeps his hand on her shoulder.

 

“No? What do you mean, Dig?” Thea throws him a disgusted look as Dig whips around to face him.  Dig is standing straight up with a black look on his face _.  He knows this John Diggle.  This is the John Diggle who helps him fight at night.  The John Diggle who held Felicity in Nanda Parbat.  The only time he has seen this look directed at him was when he did not help Dig take down Deadshot but went to the mansion with Laurel instead._

 

“We are not leaving Felicity alone with you.  If you want to talk to a woman, go call Susan Williams.”

 

“What are you talking about, Dig?  I want to talk to Felicity.”

 

“That is not going to happen.  Felicity is done with you and so are we.  Felicity has just done all she can to keep us safe and help us to move on with our lives.  You go ahead and go back to City Hall to see your girlfriend.  By the time, you return this lair will be clear so you can bring her down here with you.  You might as well now.”

 

“Bring Susan here?  Why would I do that?  And what do you mean it will be clear?”  Oliver was seeing a pattern but he did not want to admit it.   _Rene working for Star Labs?  That was in Central City.  Thea with Roy?  He was in Hub City.  Felicity working for Ferris?  That was in Chicago.  The pattern was they were all out of Starling City.  Is the team leaving?  Is Felicity leaving?  He really believed she was just upset and maybe jealous when she told him that.  Is she serious?  He just needed to talk to her and make her see reason but how can he do that when the team won’t leave them alone._

 

“It’s okay, John.  It is time to leave.  Ready?” As Felicity got up from her chair, everyone rallied around her.  

 

“Felicity, can I talk to you a minute, please?”  Looking into her eyes, all he could see was anger. She was angry with him.  

 

“Lis, you don’t have to.”  Thea gave Felicity a comforting look and then sent a glare to him. “Leave her alone, Ollie.  Haven’t you hurt her enough?”

 

“It’s okay, Thea.  You go start packing.  I will come over in a few minutes to help you.”  Felicity leaned over to hug his sister and Thea wrapped her arms around Felicity whispering in her ear and Felicity nodded.

 

The team started walking out but each of them gave him looks of sheer loathing. Once the elevator closed, Felicity looked at him silently.  Felicity not speaking made his chest hurt.

 

“Felicity, what is happening here?”  Oliver asked gently as he looked into her eyes.  She stared at him but said nothing.

 

“Fe-li-ci-ty…” but he got no further as Felicity clenched her fists and yelled, “Don’t say my name like that.”

 

“Like what?” Seeing her red face and the angry filled eyes, he stepped closer but she backed away.  The last time she backed away from him she told him she did not want to be the woman he loved.  His hands were sweating and his fingers were rubbing together as his heartbeat sped up.

 

“Like my Oliver used to say it.  The Oliver who loved me.  The one who asked me to marry him in front of the whole city.  The one who told me I would never lose him.  Like that.”  The words flew out of her mouth as she backed further away from him.

 

“I am your Oliver, Felicity.  Who else would I be?”  Felicity turned and walked over to one of the computers.  She pulled up a video and stepped aside.  She motioned for Oliver to come over and then she turned it on.  It was a video of Oliver asking Susan to take him back after she got her job back.  He had no idea how Felicity got this.

 

“What is this and how did you get it?”  Oliver watched as Adrian came into the room and interrupted as Susan walked over to kiss him.   _What does this have to do with anything?_

 

“This is you begging Susan to forgive you and I got it off her laptop.  She has cameras in your office and tapes of everything you do.  She has used this to blackmail several of your staff after they confided secrets to you.”  Felicity walked toward the elevators.

 

“Felicity, where are you going?  What does this mean?”  Oliver tried to grab her hand as she walked by but she was too fast for him.

 

“It means that you tried harder to win back a woman you have been with for a few months than you did a fiancée that has been with you for over 5 years.  It means that, once again, Susan is playing you to get her own way.  But most of all, it means I am done.”  With that statement, she shut the elevator as Oliver stood and watched the best thing he ever had in his life walk away.


End file.
